Rare Blossom
by tomatoXcherrylover
Summary: OneShot.A ball is held in Konoha. Sasuke wonders who might this girl is who had catch his eyes.


**RARE BLOSSOM**

Due to fair increase of the economic status, the stableness of tranquility and preferably of her fancies for celebration and relaxation (from paper works), the Fifth Hokage established a ball for the citizens of Konoha, mostly for teenagers. This festivity was devoted for the young ninjas who almost sacrificed their lives for the peace of their world, particularly for the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki.

Anything could be alright now if it wasn't because of the ignorant teen complaining at his older brother inside their manor. The raven haired lad, Uchiha Sasuke, refuses to go to the Fire Ball, as they call it while his brother, Itachi persuades him to go. The pony-tailed man was worried about his brother's well being, especially now that he had already stepped into eighteen years old of his life, yet hadn't readied himself for the future; or at least get himself to suit a girl.

The young Uchiha was thinking that it was just a waste of time and thought of how silly it is, despite the reasonable explanation of his dear brother. He was defeated when his mother told him it was good for his social life and when his father walked in the living room and overhead about the matter ordering him to go there. Reluctantly, he obeyed and his mother being the one, who likes these kinds of things, clothed her son for the ball into formal attire.

Now, the concept of this ball is that the youths will wear a mask and _must _change their voice somehow so that no one will recognize them. This rule was to be followed, courtesy of the Hokage. Few thought it was silly; nonetheless they liked the idea of having a mysterious and exciting night.

Sasuke arrives at the ball early but there are already people at there, maybe trying to have conversation with someone that they don't know.

The ball is held at a large clearing in one of the forests of Konoha. There was a hall for preparations and such. The area for the ballroom was vast adorned with lots of flowers giving it a simple but an elegant look. The left side was where the formal round tables are for dining and the foods are set in a buffet style.

Itachi had promised him that he would go after him after he finishes his own paper works.

With a sigh, he went for the punch to cool up and to quench his thirst. He gulped down the remaining beverage in his glass, expertly ignoring the whispers, giggle and squeal from a group of girls.

Yes, he _is _wearing a mask, but the fact of his height or built and his somewhat reserved aura give them the fantasies that they thinks he was their prince on a white horse. One of them, conceited enough, ask him to dance with her. He didn't like the tone of smugness at her voice and didn't like the thought of dancing; especially to someone he doesn't know.

A harsh slap landed at his back and ready to glare he turned to the _supposed _receiver of his wrath. When he saw the person, he stop thinking about giving him a reprimand was shoved away from his mind; supposing that the rough action was already a natural behavior of that person.

The person was unmistakably his knuckleheaded best friend. Spiky blond hair, blue eyes beneath the mask, whiskered cheeks and a huge grin plastered at his face; none other than Uzumaki Naruto.

A scowl can be seen at Sasuke's features for the earlier act. "I thought the mask will hide my face enough for _you_ to not recognize me."

He laughed lightly at this. "Of course you're not recognizable, but you're forgetting that I know that ugly face of yours very well; considering also that you are my best friend." A mocking grin comes afterwards. "And there is no one with that duck ass hair style."

Sasuke growled but smirk lightly and retorted. "Then look around you."

Said blonde looked around. There were almost four guy with a hairstyle same as Sasuke's. Two dark haired like him, a red haired and a mahogany one.

Naruto snorted. "Whatever. Anyways, being the gay you are, I know that you don't have anyone to dance with; so good luck." Sasuke glowered at him while he continued smiling triumphantly. "I got to go teme, Hinata might have been arrived. I don't want her waiting in the dark." With a small tap of shoulder and a wave for Sasuke, he exited towards the crowd.

The ballroom had started after some acknowledgements. Sasuke sit at a chair distant, eating tomatoes which he got from a salad and some shrimps where he got some tomatoes too as the fruit serves as a garnishing.

He can tell some of his comrades in the dancing crowd; Naruto and Hinata, Sai and Ino, Neji and Tenten and Suigetsu and Karin. He spotted Chouji rummaging excitedly at the long table of foods, Shino and Kiba talking to some girls and Lee talking none other than his sensei, Gai.

There were a lot of people dancing and some of his comrades might be unrecognizable. Sighing, he wished that Itachi is there with him, perhaps to keep him from getting bored.

As he averted his sight, he caught of the latecomer that was heading to the punch. She somehow caught his attention. She has a pink hair like some of the women at the ball but strikingly soft colored like the petals of the cherry blossom, its end in curls. She is wearing a red traditional ball gown like those that you can see in European gowns, with ruffles at the end of the long sleeve. To simplify it, she looks beautiful at it.

Like Juliet, that had walked in front of him and magnetized his eyes to her.

He felt the urge to ask her or have a conversation with her, feeling that she was vaguely familiar to him. At least familiar, not like some of the people there. Perhaps he knows her, perhaps not.

Suddenly he remembered that his father told him that he must at least get himself acquainted and socialize. So, half obeying, half impulse he walked towards the girl.

Sakura was quite pissed. Just _quite_. She spent an extra hour assisting a grumpy middle age man who is near to recovery, demanding and ordering things such as get me this and that. And as a medic and his private nurse, she should be patient and do what he ordered, since he might get in a high blood pressure. She was very thankful that the hospital will have him released tomorrow.

When she got home, her mother giddily changed her clothes and fixed her daughter's hair. It went longer when her mother makes her change into five different gowns and when she was satisfied, the matriarch was happy to see it was perfect for her and notified how her daughter looked good; which makes her to take some pictures of the girl.

She got to the ball and went for the drinks, which she needed since she was already dehydrated. She is drinking the last of the juice when a young man approached. She set the empty glass at the left side of the table where the used glasses should be put.

"Will you dance with me?' his voice, hazy for her to remember, but it holds a gentle but arduous tone.

She looked up at him and noted how he looks. He is taller than her for a good seven centimeters, spiky dark hair and messy bangs framing his face, falling at the sides. Formally dressed and is about her age; and somewhat resembles someone she knows.

She blushed at either the thought of that someone or perhaps the embarrassment or shyness that overcomes her. Perhaps the latter.

She smiled shyly, "Sure. Thanks." She reluctantly raised her hand and he took it, tugging her gently towards the dance floor.

They started dancing slowly, swaying with the beat of music. They stared at each other's eyes, which was not quite visible because of the mask that deeply shadows their eyes. Sakura to say is very nervous because a certain unknown guy is dancing with her. While Sasuke on the other hand, is comfortable holding the girl in his arms.

They danced so gracefully that some of the people on the dance floor are looking at them admiringly. The whiskered blonde, seeing his friend that has got his partner, smiled. The music stopped, signalizing that a next music is going to be played. The two teenagers walked out of the crowd in a quieter place. They found a small wooden bench lying near the tree, just a twenty feet distance from the venue of the ball.

Silence.

Sakura cut off the tension, changing her voice. "So…thank you again for the dance. I enjoyed it very much." She smiled warmly to him.

Sasuke felt easiness again and smiled at her in return, or you can also call it a smirk. "Me too."

Muteness.

The pinkette stand up and gazed down at him. "Uh- I got to go…Thank you again."

The lad felt a slight disappointment because he really _wants _to have a conversation. He caught her arm and turns his head up and looks like he was asking her to stay there. The way he stopped her by holding her hand is familiar to him, and he started to think that he knows her. Irked because of how he was comfortable with her and feeling a lift of heart; although he knows that he is having pleasure into it.

"Why? Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"Well… can I at least know who you are?" He hesitantly and almost chokingly croaked out.

"Huh? Why is that?" she inquired. Puzzlement is embossed at her face, but she likes the sudden bluntness of the guy.

Sasuke can't comprehend why she asked it. He stared at her and a tinge of pink decorated his cheeks. He shouldn't be nervous, but he knew he like the girl, which he thought is stupid. _I don't know her at all_, he thought.

"I just want to meet you…"he trailed off.

"…" Sakura was stunned afterwards, and then she smiled to him and nodded her head.

The boy stood up and gazed down at her. He started to untie her mask. Slowly removing the mask, a face he knows so much was revealed. He was silent for a minute as Sakura looked at him then looked at the soil, brooding.

Suddenly she heard him and snorted. When she brought her eyes to him, he was wearing a smirk.

"Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just that I don't like to embarrass myself with unknown strangers." He slid off his mask. "Good thing it is you."

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed. "Sasuke-kun…"

Sasuke pulled her to stay down and sit. He sucked all his pride away, and acted in desire. He stared down at her. "Because of this ball, I kinda realized something and I'm requesting that if you could go out with me."

She held a perplexed expression hearing this.

"While I was dancing with you" He looked up at the sky and stared intently to her. "I had a nice sensation. For all these years, I had been longing for that." He looked down in embarrassment.

It took time before Sakura's mind ponders at his words. When she got the message, she said what her heart wanted to say. "Yes…sure, sure."

The young Uchiha smiled. Thoughtfully, his gaze softened. He pulled her into a gentle hug and whispered right at her ear. "Thank you for always…accepting me."

The girl returned his hug, though hers were tighter. "It's nothing. You're welcome."

Dark orbs were watching them the whole time. His handsome features showed he was satisfied as a smile took place in his lips. The older Uchiha leaved them to at their selves and went towards the ball. _'I thought they need a push to realize each other. Way to go, little brother.'_

What a night it has been.

**The End**

**A/N: This fic was literally, dare I say, a lighthearted one. My mind just suddenly told me to write a fluffy story. It's short but I wish you like it! Thanks for reading! And also please comment on this.**

**Anyways, please look forward to my new story, **_**A Soul's Wish. **_**And this is the first time that I will write a story that is not one-shot. So please look forward to it. Thanks!**

**Hoping you to have a good luck,**

_**tomatoXcherrylover**_


End file.
